Love, Dream, and Hope
by CielEverlasting
Summary: Dua tahun lebih lamanya Amu menunggu Ikuto,Amu mulai cemas. Selain itu Amu ditunjuk menjadi perwakilan kelas di upacara kenaikan. Perasaan Amu campur aduk jadinya. Cinta, harapan dan impian, Amu mulai memikirkan semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Dream, and Hope

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara itu punya Peach Pit sensei, Ikuto punya saya eh ga ding punya Amu *peace **Warning: **kykny si OC**, **trus gaje pastinya, alay juga ngikut.

**a/n:** Suka banget ama love story Ikuto Amu, apalagi pas liat mereka Shugo Chara Encore kyaaa! . Entah kenapa belakangan jadi kepikiran Shugo Chara lagi otomatis langsung kepikiran lovely couple kita ini! Kok gw bisa jatuh hati banget ama couple ini y? Padahal cuma gambar! Bener2 deh ni authornya (Peach Pit) jago mengcreate story yang sangat enjoyable untuk dinikmati setiap karakternya (terutama Amuto) walaupun pasarnya manga ini untuk anak belasan tahun tapi masih bisa dinikmati yang sudah lebih dewasa tuh. Udah deh ga usah basa basi lagi langsung aja dimulai okk (siapa suruh -_-)

* * *

_Cerita ini bersetting dua tahun setelah Shugo Chara Encore dan juga kepergian Ikuto ke luar negeri untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi musisi sejati._

Pagi hari di rumah keluarga Hinamori, sedang terjadi kesibukan seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya. Sang Mama sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan yang kemudian diletakkannya di meja. Papa sibuk membenarkan dasi dan kemejanya di cermin, bersiap pergi ke kantor. Ami yang berlari menuruni tangga tanda dia kesiangan, dan melesat menuju meja makan, dimana ada omelete spesial buatan sang Mama dan jus jeruk yang menyegarkan.

Ami: "Asyiik! Omelete!" (langsung melahap)

Mama: "Ami pelan pelan... nanti kamu tersedak"

Ami: "enak sih..." (terus makan)

Mama: (tersenyum) "oh y Amu mana? Apa dia belum bangun?"

Papa: (sedang minum kopi dan membaca koran) "kau seperti tidak tahu Amu saja"

Di kamar atas, Amu masih tampak sedang bersiap siap. Ia sedang bercermin untuk merapikan seragamnya, ya seragam murid SMP. Amu sudah kelas 2 SMP sekarang, dia akan naik kelas 3 dalam beberapa minggu kedepan. Amu juga merapikan rambutnya yang sekarang terurai panjang sampai punggung. Tidak dibiarkannya terurai begitu saja, dia menjepit rambutnya di sisi kiri sehingga tampak lebih menarik (mirip kaya rambut Amu yang biasanya cuma rambutnya lebih panjang). Kemudian Amu tersenyum melihat dirinya di cermin.

Amu: "hmm... waktu benar-benar tidak terasa y" (dalam hati)

Amu sudah siap lalu dia menuruni tangga dan menuju ke meja makan.

Mama: "lho Amu kamu kok malah santai santai begitu? Apa kamu tidak terlambat?"

Amu: "he he memang biasanya tiap pagi aku kan selalu kesiangan y ma, tapi hari ini aku tidak begitu karena hari ini di sekolah sudah akan memasuki masa liburan sehabis ujian jadinya murid dibebaskan datang jam berapa saja ke sekolah hanya sekedarmengisi absen"

Mama: "oh begitu"

Ami: "Ma aku berangkatt!" (buru buru)

Mama: "oh y hati hati y! Pantas saja, tau sendiri kan kamu dan Ami suka membuat keributan pagi hari karena kesiangan"

Ami: "he he iy"

Mama: "hhh tapi tidak terasa y tau tau sekarang kau sudah mau kelas tiga" (mengelus rambut Amu)

Papa: "iy papa juga senang sekali putri putri kita sudah tumbuh besar papa terharu...huwaa.."

Mama: "hush papa, kok malah nangis ehem itu coba lihat sudah jam berapa" (menunjuk jam)

Papa: "oh iy! Aduh papa kesiangan ini!"

Mama: "lagi keasyikan baca koran"

Amu: "ya sudah ma, Aku juga mau berangkat"

Mama: "iy hati hati y"

Amu masih bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, Seiyo Gakuen, selain SD juga ada SMP di sekolah itu. Tentu saja teman-temannya juga masih di situ, mantan mantan Guardian. Yaya, Rima, Kukai, dan Tadase. Kairi dan Nagihiko yang tidak ada karena mereka sudah menetap di luar negeri. Amu masih berteman akrab dengan semuanya walau mereka tidak sekelas dan Amu juga masih menjalin kontak dengan Nagihiko dan Kairi. Belakangan ini seluruh siswa mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya di masa ujian, semuanya ingin lulus dengan nilai baik tak terkcuali Amu. Tapi sekarang semua siswa sudah lega karena masa ujian sudah berakhir, ada yang senang karena berhasil mengerjakan ujian dengan baik dan sedih karena tak yakin lulus. Kira kira Amu termasuk yang mana y? Tampaknya Amu cukup yakin dia bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan baik, terbukti dia masih semangat dan ceria. Kalau dulu Amu dikenal dengan karakter cool and spicy sekarang Amu dikenal teman temannya si gadis periang dan ramah, lively and nice girl (he2). Terus kenapa Amu bisa berubah? Simple saja, Amu sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sifat sebenarnya lagi. Sejak empat teman kecilnya hilang Ran, Miki, Su, dan Dia, Amu merasa mulai menemukan jati dirinya, dia ingin menjadi sosok yang diiginkannya dan tidak berpura-pura pada dirinya sendiri. Amu juga mendapat bantuan dari teman temannya, juga orang tuanya, dia pernah mendapat nasihat dari kak Tsukasa juga, dan orang yang sudah ditunggunya selama beberapa tahun ini, Ikuto.

Di ruang kelas Amu, dia tampak sedang melihat buku yang tampaknya sebuah agenda, dia melihat lihat jadwalnya disitu, tanggal 19 bulan Maret, dia berpikir 'ya itu terakhir kalinya Ikuto menghubungiku sekarang sudah bulan Juli hhh kira kira kenapa y' Amu menghela napas, dia tampak sedih. Sudah beberapa bulan Ikuto tak ada kontak dengan Amu, Amu juga tak bisa menghubunginya, perasaan Amu pun campur aduk, bimbang, sedih, khawatir. Biasanya mereka berkomunikasi dengan email, karena biaya telepon ke luar negeri kan mahal, tapi pernah juga Ikuto menelpon sesekali, Amu senang sekali waktu itu. Pernah juga mereka video chat, Amu bisa melihat Ikuto dan juga sebaliknya. Amu ingat ingat lagi ketika mereka video chat 'hmph dia tidak banyak berubah, cuma sepertinya badannya lebih tinggi y, iya pasti begitu, isengnya masih sama hihi' Amu jadi tersenyum senyum sendiri di kelas. Tak beberapa lama, wali kelas Amu masuk dia mengumumkan sesuatu.

Wali: "Ya duduk semuanya, bapak ingin mengumumkan bahwa sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara kelulusan dan kenaikan sebentar lagi, untuk itu bapak ingin menunjuk perwakilan dari kalian yang akan memberikan pidato nantinya sewaktu acara"

Murid: "apa? pidato? Tidak tidak ah, kamu saja" (semua murid tampak ogah ogahan)

Wali: "hhh biar gampangya bapak yang akan menunjuk saja, berarti orang yang bapak tunjuk ini sudah pasti naik kelas, emm... ah Hinamori kau saja yang akan memberi pidato"

Amu: "aku? Berarti aku naik kelas yee!"

Murid2: "yea Amu!" (murid lain jadi ikut senang)

Wali: "kau bersedia kan Hinamori?"

Amu: "kalau itu... aku tidak yakin pak... he he" (Amu nyengir)

Murid2: "ha ha!"

Wali: "tidak perlu panjang panjang kok cukup perasaanmu naik kelas dan pesan-pesanmu pada sekolah ini"

Amu: "oh... tapi tetap saja..." (masih tidak yakin)

Wali: "sudah kau pasti bisa oke?"

Di taman sekolah, Amu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman sedang ingin menyantap bekal yang dibawanya.

Amu: "aduuh..! bgaimana ini...? aku tidak bisa memberikan pidato, aku gugup sekali kalau berhadapan di depan orang banyak...!"

"Amu!" (dari belakang ada yang menepuk Amu, yang ternyata Yaya, Rima, Kukai, danTadase)

Amu: "Kalian...!" (Amu tampak berkaca kaca)

Yaya: "Lho kenapa Amuchi?" (Yaya tidak banyak berubah)

Amu pun menceritakan semuanya

Rima: "oh begitu rupanya, kau disuruh pidato, bagus kan?"

Amu: "kok bagus sih? Aku tidak bisa tenang kalo di depan orang banyak, aku bukan pembicara yang baik... bisa bisa nanti (Amu membayangkan ia ditertawakan orang banyak karena tidak bisa ngomong) aaa tidak..!"

Yaya: "sudah tenang tenang Amuchi pasti bisa kok"

Kukai: "iy iy anggap saja mereka lobak"

"ha lobak?" (Amu dan lainnya bingung)

Kukai: "eh maksudku mereka benda mati, bukan manusia, aku tidak suka lobak jadi aku berkata begitu he2"

Amu: "mana bisa begitu sih..?" (Amu lemas)

Tadase: "aku yakin kamu bisa kok (Amu melihat Tadase, yang sekarang sudah banyak berubah, dia lebih tinggi dan gagah) kamu kan bisa menggerakkan hati orang, seperti yang sudah kamu lakukan pada kami selama kita menjalani tugas sebagai Guardian, apa kau lupa?"

Amu: ...

Tadase: "percayalah pada dirimu sendiri kau bisa melakukannya"

Aneh, hanya mendengar kata-kata Tadase, hati Amu lebih tenang dia seperti mendapat suntikan semangat. Tadase yang pernah disukainya dulu sudah lebih dewasa dan bijaksana, dia juga sering menyemangati Amu. Amu sering berpikir apakah Tadase masih menyukainya atau tidak, dia juga tidak berani bertanya langsung karena malu, yang jelas kata-kata suka sudah tidak terlontar lagi dari mulut Tadase.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, murid murid sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Amu pun pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Yaya: "Amuchi, habis ini kita jalan jalan yuk"

Amu: "mau ke mana?"

Yaya: "ke kota, aku ingin beli aksesoris, Rima juga kann?"

Rima: "iya"

Yaya: "Kukai Kukai?"

Kukai: "ee aku tidak bisa aku mau latihan untuk pertandingan, jadi aku pergi duluan y da!" (ngacir)

Rima: "dasar bukannya dia harus fokus pada kelulusan, dia kan sudah mau SMA"

Yaya: "Tadase mau ikut jalan-jalan?" (Yaya penasaran)

Tadase: "tidak aku ada keperluan..."

Yaya: "yah ya sudah kita bertiga saja!" (merangkul Amu dan Rima)

Saat menuju ke kota, posisi mereka berubah Yaya dan Rima jadi jalan bersama sedangkan Amu bersama Tadase.

Amu: "ada keperluan apa Tadase?"

Tadase: "ya ada hal yang harus diurus, keperluan keluarga tepatnya"

Amu: "oh"

Tadase: "...bagaimana kabarnya kak Ikuto y...?"

Amu: ...

Tadase: "Amu? Knp?"

Amu: "... dia tidak menghubungiku beberapa bulan terakhir aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya..." (Amu terlihat sedih)

Tadase: "apa? kok"

Amu: "tidak apa apa (Amu tersenyum) pasti dia sibuk, dia bilang dia sering tampil bersama musisi lain di beberapa negara, jadi pasti banyak menyita perhatiannya, dia pernah bilang juga kalau suatu saat tidak bisa sering menghubungi"

Tadase: ... (Tadase memandang Amu), "baiklah aku ke arah sini daag selamat bersenang senang"

Yaya: "ya!"

Tadase: "Amu"

Amu: "apa?"

Tadase: "di acara kelulusan nanti aku akan duduk paling depan agar bisa menyemangatimu"

Amu: (tersenyum) "iy janji y!"

Di kota, Yaya tampak heboh melihat aksesoris ia tampak bingung mau memilih yang mana.

Yaya: "aah ini bagus! Ini juga imuut ini juga ini juga!" (histeris)

Rima: "cepatlah buat keputusan" (Rima sudah tidak sabar)

Yaya: "kau sendiri?"

Rima: "aku sudah membelinya dari tadi" (Rima menunjukkan ikat rambut manis yang dibelinya, sekarang Rima sering mengikat rambutnya)

Amu masih tampak memilih-milih. Di toko itu banyak aksesoris bagus. Amu melihat aksesoris sebuah kotak yang mirip dipakainya waktu memuat Shugo charanya dulu. Kemudian dia melihat akseoris Humpty Dumpty (tokoh berbentuk telur). Semakin memngingatkannya pada Ran, Miki Su dan Dia.

Setelah beberapa lama Yaya akhirnya selesai membeli aksesoris, Amu memutuskan membeli baju yang rencananya akan dipakainy ketika acara kenaikan, baju putih terusan yang cukup cantik dan cocok buat Amu. 'aah ada Takoyaki! Mau mau, ayo beli!', seru Yaya. Ketika membeli Takoyaki, perhatian Amu tertuju pada kerumunan orang yang memasuki sebuah mal, mal baru tepatnya. 'tunggu disini kan...' pikir Amu. Tempat itu tadinya adalah taman hiburan yang pernah dikunjungi oleh Ikuto dan Amu, sekarang sudah menjadi mal yang besar. Amu sudah mendengar kabar kalau taman hiburan itu sudah diganti mal tapi dia belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi mal itu. Sepertinya dia juga tidak menyukai mal itu (tahu dong alasannya).

Yaya: "emm Amuchi mau ke mal itu?"

Amu: "ah tidak..."

Yaya: "kenapa tidak? Aku sudah pernah masuk waktu sama mama papa, keren kok tempatnya"

Rima: "hanya mal biasa"

Yaya: "tapi di dalamnya.."

Amu: "sudah ayo kita pulang lagian sudah sore" (Amu langsung ingin pergi)

Mereka bertiga pulang. Amu sudah sampai di rumahnya. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan bahkan Amu mendapat baju yang cantik. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang, apa karena menyiapkan teks pidato atau karena hal lain..

* * *

He2 kira2 segini dulu, nanti dilanjutin lagi mohon reviewna yaa, masih baru soalnya belum banyak ngerti especially warningny ntuh, agak ga yakin juga nih formatnya gini abis kalo yang diksih keterangan setelah dialog agak banyak juga, aku yang perlu aja dikasih keterangan, once again RnR, onegaishimasu... arigatou! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Dream, and Hope

Keesokan harinya, Amu merasa malas masuk sekolah, entah kenapa. Dia pun masih tidur-tiduran, sang mama pun bingung melihat Amu.

"Lho Amu...kamu kok masih tidur..?", mama sambil menggoncang-goncang badan Amu.

"Hhh...", wajahnya masih ngantuk, "Apa sih ma... nanti dulu donk...", Amu malah merem lagi.

"Heeh ga boleh kamu kan harus ke sekolah...ayo cepat ini sudah jam berapa tuh lihat jam 7 Amu...!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau sekolah sudah tidak ada pelajaran lagi ma siap-siap buat kenaikan dan kelulusan...", Amu ngomong sambil meluk bantal.

Mama Amu mulai kesal, "Aah sudahlah kalau kau tak mau bangun yang rugi juga kamu sendiri!", mama kesal meninggalkan Amu yang masih di kasur.

Mama Amu pun turun tangga kembali ke dapur. Lalu dia mendengar ada ketukan di pintu depan. "Em? Siapa ya?", mama ke pintu dan membuka pintunya, dia terkejut melihat...

Utau, "Lho kamu...emm...Utau Hoshina kan...?"

"Iya bibi, Amu ada?", Utau datang tiba-tiba pagi itu, dia masih setia dengan dandanan gothicnya.

"Iya silakan masuk... oh mungkin Utau bisa membantu dia masih tidur jam segini", mama meminta Utau membangunkan Amu.

Lalu Utau ke kamar Amu, melihat Amu yang menggulung seperti ulat di balik selimutnya. "Hhh benar-benar...heii kau!", sama seperti mama, menggoncang-goncangkan badan Amu.

Amu menoleh dan kaget melihat Utau yang ada di situ, "Utau? Kok?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Masa jam segini masih tidur"

"E eh iya...aku lagi ga mood... eh tapi ngomong-ngomong kok kamu disini?"

"Aku ingin menengokmu saja memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?", Utau meng-glare Amu.

"Boleh boleh", Amu jadi takut.

"Sudah sana cepat ganti baju, kita jalan", Utau langsung membuang selimut Amu dan menarik tangan Amu untuk bangun, Amu sudah terlepas dari kasurnya.

"Ta tapi..."

"Sudah ayo!", Utau mendorong Amu ke kamar mandi dengan cepat, Amu di kamar mandi bingung akhirnya dia mandi juga.

Amu berhasil dibangunkan Utau. Mama salut dengan Utau, kemudian Utau ditawarkan makan sama Amu, mereka makan. Utau meminta izin mengajak Amu jalan, jadinya Amu tidak ke sekolah, mama ragu tadinya tapi setuju juga karena melihat anaknya ogah-ogahan ke sekolah dan jasa untuk Utau membangunkan Amu. Jadilah Amu jalan-jalan sama Utau, di sisi yang sama Amu masih bingung sebenarnya maksudnya Utau apa.

Mereka ke salah satu tempat favorit Utau, kafe Ramen, sekarang warung langganan Utau sudah menjadi kafe karena sangking larisnya sejak didatangi Utau yang notabene penyanyi yang lagi naik daun, pemiliknya pun sangat berterima kasih sama Utau. Makanan yang disajikan pun ga hanya ramen saja.

"Kok...kok kesini Utau...?"

"Kenapa?", meng-glare Amu lagi.

"Ga pa-pa sih...cuma kamu masih lapar memangnya?"

Utau meng-glare Amu dengan tatapan maut, Amu langsung ciut.

Utau memesan makanan, yang tentu ramen spesial, Amu karena sudah makan tadi, pesen minuman aja.

"Ada apa denganmu Amu?", Utau langsung nanya Amu selagi nunggu makanan.

"Ada apa kenapa?"

"Seperti ga semangat hari ini"

"Tidak...kok...", memalingkan pandangannya.

"...Ikuto kan?", langsung to the point.

"Ha? Ga ga...", Amu melihat tatapan tajam Utau lagi, "yah... itu juga sih... hhh entahlah aku...juga memikirkan yang lain..."

"...Aku bingung denganmu kenapa kau bisa membuat hal menjadi rumit, padahal semuanya kau bisa pikirkan dengan tenang", Utau melihat makanan favoritnya datang, dan dia langsung mau menyantapnya, "oke sebentar..." Utau menyantap mie itu dengan cepat, Amu melongo melihat Utau makan mie yang banyak dengan cepat, belum lagi tadi kan Utau baru makan di rumah Amu, Amu jadi tersenyum melihat Utau. Sluurp!, suara Utau menghabiskan mie, "aah kenyang... yak lanjut yang tadi... kau harus mulai bisa bersikap santai contoh saja aku".

"Seandainya aku bisa begitu tapi aku tidak bisa... hhh..."

"...Payah... baiklah mungkin berita ini bisa meringankan beban pikiranmu itu, aku dapat kabar dari Ikuto dia akan pulang sekitar dua minggu ke depan"

"He? Benarkah?", Amu langsung semangat. "Dua minggu ke depan? Berarti pas perayaan kenaikan..."

"Begitulah kata Ikuto", Utau ngomong sambil menyedot minuman.

"Ikuto menelponmu? Kapan?...Aku bingung saja kenapa beberapa bulan terakhir dia tidak menghubungiku... itu yang membuatku resah"

"Pasti dia ada alasan...aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, kau percaya padanya kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya kau percaya padanya kan? Kalau kau percaya, kau tidak perlu resah, dia bilang dia akan kembali padamu kan?"

"Kok kamu tahu Utau?", Amu kaget, " Iya begitu sih...itu janjinya..."

"Ya sudah tunggu saja dia, aku tahu dia bilang begitu firasat saja"

"Hebat sekali kamu tahu..."

Sehabis dari kafe, "Sudah sana kamu lakukan kewajibanmu sebagai murid sekolah, datang ke sekolah dan cobalah lebih rileks oke?", Utau mengedipkan matanya, "daag", Utau pun pergi. Amu jadi merasa semangat juga mendengar ucapan Utau dan kabar Ikuto akan pulang, so dia memutuskan untuk datang ke sekolah.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Amu melihat murid-murid sedang sibuk mendekor kelas masing-masing. Mereka serius tapi tetap senang, tampak menikmati pekerjaan mereka. Amu yang melihat mereka juga jadi ikut tersenyum apalagi melihat hiasan-hiasan yang sudah terpasang. Lalu ada yang menegur Amu, teman-teman Amu.

"Amu kamu datang rupanya, kukira kamu tidak datang hari ini, kenapa baru datang?"

"Ah iya Chiyo, aku kesiangan he he"

"Amu chan kamu datang ya, kami semua mencari-carimu lho"

"Iya Aya maaf aku kesiangan"

"Kalau begitu kamu langsung bantu kami saja"

"Iya, iya", murid lain juga mengajak Amu.

Amu merasa senang begitu diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya, dia tersenyum dan dengan senang hati membantu mereka, untunglah aku jadi datang ke sekolah, pikirnya.

Ketika dirasa cukup membantu, Amu duduk sejenak, dan dia terpikir kata-kata yang bisa digunakannya untuk menulis teks pidato, dia pun mulai menulis. Idenya mengalir begitu saja, perasaan Amu juga jadi lebih tenang daripada pagi tadi.

.

Pulang sekolah, pas hari sudah sore, Amu merasa senang datang ke sekolah hari itu, teman-teman di kelasnya juga begitu merasa terbantu dengan kedatangan Amu. Hari ini cukup membahagiakan untuknya, tentu saja dengan kabar Ikuto akan pulang tak lama lagi, bertepatan dengan hari Amu membawakan pidato, Amu menganggap hal itu sebagai bonus dia malah tidak sabar hari itu datang.

.

.

Tibalah hari-H nya, ya hari perayaan kelulusan dan kenaikan. Amu sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya, dia sedang mengenakan baju yang baru dibelinya, baju yang dipersiapkannya untuk hari dimana dia akan berpidato. Mama Amu yang melihat Amu memakai baju itu jadi tersenyum.

"Wah anak mama cantik sekali, kamu cocok sekali memakai baju itu Amu"

"Makasih mama, hari ini kan hari yang spesial"

Lalu Amu pun turun papa Amu melihat Amu langsung memuji Amu.

"Wah Amu, cantik sekali oh iya foto foto!", papa Amu langsung mengambil kamera dan jeprat-jepret, Amu hanya menghela napas, dia paham papanya suka begitu kalau melihat anak-anak perempuannya terlihat cantik memakai baju atau kostum.

Berangkatlah Amu ke sekolah, mama, papa, Ami juga ikut. Sepanjang perjalanan dengan mobil, Amu diiringi lagu semangat oleh keluarganya, "Ganbare-yo, ganbare-yo, semangat semangat" (emang ada lagunya), lagi-lagi Amu menghela napas, karena lumayan berisik.

Mereka sampai juga di sekolah Amu, yang sekarang sudah terdekor dengan indah, hasil kerja keras murid-murid. Banyak balon-balon, stand-stand, hampir seperti festival.

"Amuchi!", Yaya datang menghampiri Amu bersama Rima.

"Yaya, Rima"

"Amuchi manis sekali, baju putih itu cocok denganmu!"

"Ah he he makasih, Yaya juga manis, kamu pakai pita di kepalamu kan", Amu melihat pita kuning cukup besar di kepala kiri Yaya.

"Masih ada lagi lho", Yaya menunjukkan pita lain di bajunya

"Waah, Rima kamu juga terlihat cantik"

"Thanks, aku memang dasarnya manis", kata Rima cool, Amu, Yaya jadi ikut tertawa.

"Ah halo mama papa Amuchi", Yaya memberi salam.

"Halo kamu Yaya kan? Imut ya", tanya mama Amu.

"Ha ha bibi bisa saja tapi memang Yaya imut he he, eh ada Ami juga halo sudah besar ya"

"Iya kakak aku sudah SD", kata Ami yang habis mengunjungi stand makanan, dan bawa-bawa makanan.

"Ayo Amu kita temui yang lain", ajak Rima.

Ami diajak Rima Yaya pergi menumui Kukai dan Tadase. Amu melihat Tadase memakai baju seperti jas, Kukai juga, membuat mereka telihat keren.

"Halo semuanya", sapa Amu.

"Yo, Amu", sahut Kukai.

"Amu", Tadase tersenyum. "Bagaimana Amu teks pidatonya, sudah siap?"

"Sudah, yah untunglah bisa selesai"

"Kamu juga terlihat manis hari ini Amu", kata Tadase memperhatikan Amu.

"Ah i iya", Amu malu-malu.

"Amuchi malu-malu dikatai Tadase, ciee!", goda Yaya, semuanya tertawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para murid bersama orang tua langsung diarahkan ke aula. Untuk kelas Amu, khusus kenaikan, jadi berbeda dengan aula untuk kelulusan, Kukai pisah dengan yang lain.

"Sampai ketemu nanti ya Kukai", kata Tadase.

"Yo", kata Kukai santai, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dari belakang oleh seseorang, "Hei".

"Huwaa kaget aku!", Kukai menoleh dan melihat ternyata Utau, soalnya dia persis muncul di belakang Kukai. "Kau kesini rupanya!"

"Sudah jelas kan, masa aku tidak datang ke acara kelulusan pacarku", kata Utau malu-malu sambil memalingkan wajah, Kukai juga jadi memerah, keduanya disuit-suit sama yang lain.

"Utau, apakah dia ada di sini?", tanya Amu.

"Entahlah, mungkin, kau cari saja, ayo Kukai", langsung menggandeng Kukai masuk aula.

Amu pergi bersama yang lain dan orang tuanya ke aula sambil menegok-nengok mencari Ikuto, orang yang dimaksud, tapi dia tidak menemukannya, dia datang kan, pikir Amu.

Di aula, aulanya cukup besar, karena untuk beberapa kelas. Amu yang ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan kelas, diminta duduk cukup depan, para orang tua di belakang. Acara dimulai, pertama dengan sambutan kepala sekolah Seiyo Gakuen, kemudian sambutan guru-guru, wali kelas, dan giliran siswa perwakilan kelas. Amu langsung dag dig dug, "Aduuh kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, teksnya sudah siap kan, tapi ternyata mentalku belum, apalagi apalagi banyak sekali orangnya...!", kata Amu dalam hati.

"Ya kelas 2-B", panggil wakil kelasnya. Sebentar lagi giliran kelas Amu, 2-C, Amu semakin panik. "Huwaa"

Siswa perwakilan kelas 2-B pidato dengan cukup bagus, Amu menyimak dan berpikir bisa tidak ya seperti dia atau malah jelek. Wakil 2-B selesai berpidato diiringi tepuk tangan. Tibalah giliran Amu.

"Ya kelas 2-C, diwakili oleh Amu Hinamori, silakan"

"Kamu pasti bisa Amu, pasti bisa", kata Amu. "Ya Amu ayo!", suara yang berasal dari mama, papa, dan Ami, cukup nyaring juga mereka. Amu maju dengan pelan-pelan, masih dag dig dug. Saat sudah di podium, melihat banyak orang, tampak lautan manusia di mata Amu, waduh, huwaa, pikir Amu kemudian menunduk. Harus bisa bisa, dia mengangkat lagi wajahnya, tak sengaja dia melihat Tadase yang duduk di depan sesuai janjinya, Tadase seperti mengucapkan kata-kata, "Kamu bisa Amu", dia mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Amu. Amu juga melihat teman-temannya yang lain yang tersenyum padanya. Muncullah keberanian dalam diri Amu, dia membuka teksnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berpidato...

To be continued

* * *

Review yaa ^^ thx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Peach pit sensei. **Warning**: bs OC, bs jg OOC. **a/n**: enjoy he2, XD o ya pliss repiu donks, biar thu ada slh dmana, kesan2ny, brarti skali buat author, ya ya ;) *puppy-eyes.

* * *

Muncullah keberanian dalam diri Amu, dia membuka teksnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berpidato...

"Selamat pagi semuanya, namaku Amu Hinamori, wakil kelas 2-C. Hari ini kita semua berkumpul disini untuk merayakan kenaikan. Keluarga, orang tua, teman, kolega, semuanya disini berbagi kebahagiaan. Kita selangkah lagi menuju babak baru dalam kehidupan kita, menuju kedewasaan. Mimpi, harapan, dan impian, semuanya itu wajib kita genggam…" Amu menatap semuanya. "Ya… semuanya penting, tanpa itu semua, kita tidak ada pegangan hidup. Teman-temanku semua, kita harus punya impian, karena itu cita-cita kita. Kelak kita akan menjadi apa itu tergantung apa yang kita lakukan sekarang, dan jangan lupakan juga...cinta... lakukanlah segala perbuatanmu dengan cinta, dan kasih, sambil terus menggenggam impian... Selamat bagi kita semua, khususnya kelas 2-C... terima kasih..." Amu menyelesaikan pidatonya, hening sesaat... lalu ada tepuk tangan riuh dari semuanya. Amu jadi sumringah melihat semuanya bertepuk tangan, dia turun podium.

"Yee Amuchi! Keren sekali!" seru Yaya

"Bagus...Amu," Tadase tersenyum.

"Huwaa...Amuku keren sekali...," papa Amu terharu, "Iya...," Mama juga. "Yee kakak!" Ami bangga sama kakaknya.

.

Selesai acara kenaikan, di luar aula.

"Amuchi tadi keren. Benar-benar membuat perasaanku bergetar!" Yaya masih memuji Amu.

"Iya Amu, sangat memberi inspirasi," Rima tersenyum.

"Eh he he, aku hanya menuangkan apa yang aku pikirkan saja," Amu jadi malu-malu.

"Amu"

"Eh Tadase"

"Bagus sekali pidatonya, kata-kata yang tadi kamu utarakan... menggambarkan dirimu yang sekarang ya?"

"Ah ti tidak begitu juga kok... ha ha... intinya kata-kata itu hanya mengalir saja saat aku hendak menulisnya... entahlah, tau-tau, kata-kata itu keluar dari pikiranku he he."

"Keren kok, iya kan?" ujar Yaya semangat. Semuanya setuju, Amu jadi senang.

Amu melihat Utau dan Kukai yang baru keluar dari aula yang berbeda.

"Ah Utau!"

"Apa?" Utau melirik.

"Iku...dia... datang kan...kenapa dari tadi aku tak melihatnya...?"

"Mana kutahu... dia sendiri yang bilang mau datang, kalau seingatku dia juga tak bilang kapan persis harinya." Jawab Utau santai.

"O...oh..." Amu langsung tertunduk lesu, Tadase memandang Amu.

.

Saat mau pulang. Di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Amu! Kamu sudah mau pulang ya?"

"I iya... Ada apa Tadase?"

"Tidak... dari tadi kamu mengharapkan kedatangan kak Ikuto ya...? Dia sudah janji mau datang hari ini?"

"...Dia tidak berjanji sih...aku hanya mendengar dari Utau kalau dia rencana akan pulang hari ini..."

"Kamu kelihatan sedih Amu..."

"Begitukah? Ah biasa saja kok, kalau dia tidak bisa hari ini pasti ada alasan kan, iya pasti begitu" Amu berusaha ceria.

"Aku tahu kamu sedih Amu... tidak apa-apa jika ingin sedih...tawamu dipaksakan..."

"Tadase..." Saling memandang sebentar, lalu papa Amu memanggil Amu dari mobil, untuk pulang. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang...sampai ketemu lagi Tadase..."

"Amu cerialah, kamu lebih cocok ceria daripada sedih"

"Iya, thanks" Amu pulang, naik mobil, Tadase memandang Amu pergi.

Amu lagi-lagi tidak tenang, karena Ikuto pastinya, ketidakhadirannya. Amu sangat ingin melihatnya di acara itu. Sudah sore, sepanjang perjalanan pulang di mobil, Amu harusnya senang karena naik kelas dan pidatonya sukses, tapi malah sebaliknya... Mobil papa Amu terus berjalan, lewat di Mall yang baru dibuka, mall yang Amu tidak suka karena menggantikan tempat kenangannya bersama Ikuto, taman hiburan... Mallnya tampak dipadati pengunjung, orang-orang tampak senang, hati kecil Amu merasa ingin melihatnya.

"Pa, tolong berhenti sebentar"

"Ada apa Amu?"

"Iya, aku ingin ke mall itu, aku selalu penasaran bagaimana dalamnya, boleh kan aku ke situ?"

"Boleh saja," Papa setuju

"Ami ingin pulang, ngantuk!" Ami merengek.

"Yah Ami, tapi kakakmu," ujar mama Amu.

"Pulaang~!"

"Ya sudah, aku sendiri saja kalau begitu, ma, pa, tidak apa-apa, aku cuma sebentar"

Akhirnya Amu sendiri ke mall itu, keluarganya pulang duluan. Amu mencoba masuk, karena rasa penasarannya.

.

Dalamnya ya seperti mall biasa, tapi cukup besar juga. "Waah..." Ami melihat dalamnya yang cukup besar, dan terkesan megah. Melihat-lihat sekeliling, barang-barang yang dijual. Amu juga melihat ekspresi orang-orangnya, mereka senang sekali, Amu juga tersenyum melihatnya. Ada yang membawa keluarga mereka, teman, yang jelas mereka tidak sendiri, hanya Amu yang sendiri. Kemudian Amu melihat orang-orang berbondong-bondong ke bagian lebih dalam mall itu, terlihat semangat. "Ada apa ya...?" Amu jadi mengikuti mereka.

Tepat di bagian tengah mall itu, ada pintu masuk bertuliskan _Wonderland, _Amu terperangah melihatnya, mungkinkah ini seperti yang ia pikirkan. "Tidak mungkin..." Amu masu ke _Wonderland_... yang ternyata taman hiburan... Ya taman hiburan di dalam mall, taman hiburan kenangan Amu masih ada rupanya, dan sudah lebih bagus. Amu sama sekali tidak mengiranya. Dia seperti terdiam, semua wahana masih ada, dan lebih bagus. Semua orang bergembira mencoba wahana. Lalu Amu melihat cangkir putar, yang pernah dinaikinya bersama Ikuto. Semua itu membuat Amu agak terharu, bahagia, dan berkaca-kaca. "...Masih ada rupanya...Indah... Ikuto..." Dia jadi memikirkan Ikuto, andai Ikuto tahu semua ini, tempat kenangan mereka masih ada, tidak dihancurkan, dan sekarang banyak pengunjungnya. "Aku akan memberitahunya...ya...coba dia ada di sini juga..." Amu terdiam lagi, di tengah kegembiraan dan lalu-lalang orang. Lalu ada yang memanggilnya...

"Nona, nona, kau ingin naik cangkir putar? Dari tadi kau berdiri terus di situ," petugas yang menjaga cangkir putar bertanya pada Amu.

"Ah, tidak, aku kesini cuma lihat-lihat saja"

"Ooh..., tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin naik"

"Tidak kok, aku tidak bawa uang," kata Amu sambil menggeleng.

"Begitu rupanya, sayang sekali... bagaimana kalau begini, kau bisa naik gratis, tidak usah bayar, tampaknya kau sangat menyukai wahana ini?"

"Apa? Gratis? Tidak, tidak usah, terima kasih," Amu terkejut.

"Sudah naik saja," Amu didorong petugasnya, langsung duduk di cangkir.

"Lho, lho?"

"Selamat menikmati!" Petugas menekan tombol, dan cangkir itu berputar, ada irama lagunya, putarannya tidak terlalu cepat, jadi tidak pusing. Amu menyukainya.

"Ha ha, yee!" Amu jadi senang. Setelah beberapa saat, permainan selesai, Amu mengucapkan terima kash pada petugasnya, karena dibolehkan naik gratis. Karena masih terbawa suasana, Amu melihat-lihat lagi wahana yang lain, ada _ferris wheel_ atau bianglala mini, _roller coaster_ mini, mobil-mobilan, memang semuanya untuk anak kecil, tapi orang dewasa masih bisa menaikinya. "Benar-benar menyenangkan sekali...Semua orang menikmatinya... Oh sudah jam berapa ya...jam delapan...hhh tidak terasa...ya sudah aku harus pulang kalau begitu..." Amu sepertinya masih ingin di situ, tapi dia harus pulang. Saat Amu berbalik, dia melihat ada orang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh, Amu tetap jalan untuk pulang, jalan jadi mendekat ke orang itu, seorang pria, cukup tinggi, memakai kemeja putih, Amu seperti merasa dilihati olehnya. Semakin jelas, Amu langsung tersentak...

Pria muda itu tersenyum padanya, "Halo Amu... kau terlihat cantik hari ini..."

"... I...Ikuto...?" setengah tidak percaya, orang yang di depannya sekarang, Ikuto. "Ka...kau...disini...?"

"Ya"

"Ka...kau...ha ha maksudku halo!" Amu jadi bingung.

"Hmph, kau tidak berubah ya Amu" Ikuto jadi ketawa.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri...kau sendiri...! Kenapa baru...dari tadi aku..." Amu jadi berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis.

"Amu...? Kau menangis...?" tanya Ikuto perhatian.

"Aku tidak menangis kok, enak saja! Dari tadi..." ucapan Amu terpotong.

"Kau menungguku kan? Aku tahu kok. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku mengawasimu..."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya? Mengawasi apa?"

"Iya, aku mengawasimu dari tadi"

"Se sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau membawakan pidato," Ikuto tersenyum.

"A apa? Kau ada di sana rupanya? Aku mencari-carimu tahu, kenapa kau tidak menampakkan dirimu?"

"Memang sengaja, kan kejutan. Yang cangkir putar tadi juga, itu tidak gratis lho"

"Oh tadi karena kau ya? Pantas saja, mana mungkin aku boleh naik gratis, ha ha bisa saja kau Ikuto." Memandang Ikuto sesaat.

"Lagian aku sudah menduga kau akan ke tempat ini"

"Kau sengaja biar bertemu aku disini...?" Amu agak bingung.

"Yup, sebenarnya kemarin aku tiba di Jepang, terus sekalian berkeliling. Aku lihat tempat kenangan kita sudah jadi mall, aku penasaran ingin masuk, ternyata, taman hiburan kita masih ada"

"Tempat kenangan kita apa, dasar..." Amu sambil memperhatikan Ikuto lagi, dia agak lebih tinggi sekarang, wajahnya tak banyak berubah, tapi aura kerennya seakan memancar, beberapa perempuan muda yang ada di situ juga jadi memperhatikannya. Amu pikir-pikir lagi, dia memang kangen sama Ikuto. "Hei... kenapa tidak balas emailku, telepon, atau surat ha...?"

"Iya...maaf Amu...Aku benar-benar sibuk saat itu...mempersiapkan pertunjukkan, tapi fuuh syukurlah semua selesai dengan sukses..." Ikuto tersenyum, senyum bangga. Amu langsung memerah melihat Ikuto. "Tadi...siang, pidatomu benar-benar bagus Amu..."

"Ha? Oh tentu saja, aku berpikir keras menyusun kata-katanya tahu," Amu berlagak bangga juga. "Ngomong-ngomong kau berada di mana saat aku pidato?"

"Di... kau tahu kan di aula itu, ada bagian atapnya, ada ruangan, aku di situ, melihatmu dari atas he he"

"Hah? Maksudmu di atap? Kau kucing apa ha ha" Tawa Amu terhenti, karena memang iya, Ikuto kan seperti kucing.

"Kita sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu, kenapa aku tidak dapat pelukan hangat darimu?" tawar Ikuto, seketika membuat Amu salting.

"Ti tidak! Tidak perlu! Aku juga mau pulang, besok kita bisa ketemu lagi, nanti sms saja kau mau ketemu di mana, aku pulang ya daah," Amu seperti berjalan terburu-buru untuk pulang, karena sangking malunya, tak mampu lagi melihat wajah Ikuto, tapi ketika melewati Ikuto, tangan Amu langsung ditarik...

Ikuto memeluknya, Amu kaget, malu bukan main, "He hei...!" berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Ikuto menahannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Amu... boleh kan aku membauimu juga?" pelukan Ikuto semakin erat.

"Hei!" Amu malah jadi larut dan membiarkan Ikuto memeluknya lebih lama. Terang saja, mereka jadi perhatian orang. "Su sudah oke!, malu tahu." Ikuto selesai memeluk Amu, lumayan lama juga.

Ikuto jadi mengantar Amu pulang, jalan kaki, rumah Amu tidak terlalu jauh juga. Mereka juga bisa saling ngobrol-ngobrol santai. Perbedaan umur sekitar lima tahun tidak menjadi halangan untuk mereka mengobrol dengan lancar dan nyambung, dan terlihat akrab. Mereka teman, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Amu sampai juga di rumah, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal buat Ikuto, bukan untuk waktu lama, karena besok mereka akan bertemu lagi. "Sampai jumpa besok ya, Ikuto"

"Ya, besok ya," Keduanya tersenyum, Ikuto memperhatikan Amu masuk, setelah masuk, dia pergi.

"Amu, kamu sudah pulang rupanya, bagaimana tempatnya? Bagus kan?" mama menyambut Amu.

"Iya ma, menyenangkan sekali!"

"Wah ada apa, kau jadi kelihatan lebih senang?"

"Aku bertemu hal yang paling menyenangkan hari ini, aku ke kamar ya ma" Amu naik, ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu... memang lebih pantas ceria..." ujar mama Amu.

Di kamar, Amu jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Ikuto, dan juga karena taman hiburannya masih ada. Amu teringat juga akan pidatonya, kalau impian harus selalu ada, impian tidak akan hilang dan tidak boleh hilang dari hati. "Oh kak Tsukasa juga bilang kalau telur hati tidak akan hilang, tetap akan ada...karena itu adalah impian dan cita-cita kita...ya aku ingat...sama seperti taman hiburan itu... ternyata masih ada..." Amu tersenyum mengingat semuanya, sebelum dia bersiap tidur, dan berharap mimpi-mimpi indah.

* * *

Yee ktemu Ikuto! Kyaa! XD, wait for next chapter y, RnR, thxx.


End file.
